


Let's Go To The Zoo, Lukey Loo

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Harry, Daddy Louis, Family, Fluff, M/M, Translated Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis zabierają swojego rocznego synka Luke’a do zoo. 1000% fluff’u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To The Zoo, Lukey Loo

**Author's Note:**

> To najsłodszy i najcudowniejszy shoot jaki czytałam, jest idealny, idealny, idealny!
> 
> \+ Harry to tata, a Louis to tatuś.

Budzi się z małym, ciepłym ciężarem na swojej piersi i pulchną rączką ciągnącą go za włosy.

Wyciąga rękę i łaskocze wydęty brzuszek leżący na jego żebrach i otwiera oczy, żeby zobaczyć swojego synka chichoczącego nad nim.

Podrzuca go w powietrze, po czym siada, sadzając go na swoich kolanach i odwracając się do Louisa, by cmoknąć go w usta.

\- Dzień dobry. – Mówi Louis, uśmiechając się i przebiegając dłonią przez loki Harry’ego, owinięty w białą kołdrę niczym buritto.

\- Dzień dobry. – Mówi Harry, przyciągając do siebie Luke’a i dając mu eskimoski pocałunek. – A ty jak się tu dostałeś, orzeszku? – Jego syn tylko gaworzy i wymachuje stópkami, gdy Harry ponownie przyciąga go do siebie, kołysząc go na boki.

\- Obudził się jakąś godzinę temu i pomyślałem, że zasługujesz na trochę więcej snu, więc oglądaliśmy Teletubisiów, dopóki nie zaczął pytać o swojego tatusia. – Mówi Louis, wygrzebując się spod koców i szukając swoich okularów na stoliku.

Luke zabiera jego okulary w momencie, gdy Louis zdążył założyć je na nos i zaczyna chichotać, wkładając koniec do buzi.

\- Nie, malutki. Oddaj je z powrotem do taty. – Grucha Harry i delikatnie wyjmuje je z rączek jednorocznego chłopca. Luke wydaje dźwięk niezadowolenia na ten ruch, jego twarzyczka wykrzywia się i zaczyna piszczeć.

\- Już dobrze, kochanie. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie smakują zbyt dobrze. Chodźmy zrobić ci śniadanie, w porządku? – Louis uśmiecha się, biorąc go z kolan swojego męża i wychodzi z łóżka.

Zaspany Harry podąża w dół schodów za Louisem, skaczącym po schodkach z Lukiem podskakującym na jego biodrze.

Kiedy dociera na dół, Luke już siedzi w swoim wysokim krzesełku, Louis szuka misek w szafkach, a jednocześnie stara się pokroić truskawki na małe kawałeczki.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy całuje Luke’a w czubek głowy. Jego syn macha nóżkami, które zwisają z krzesła, a pulchne rączki uderzają w tackę.

Louis stawia przed nim miskę truskawek i chichocze, patrząc jak Luke bierze pełną garść owoców i wpycha całą dłoń do buzi.

Podchodzi do kuchenki, gdzie Harry smaży jajka i staje za nim, oplatając swoje ramiona wokół jego talii i składając pocałunki pomiędzy łopatkami.

\- Kocham cię. – Mówi, chowając twarz w szyi Harry’ego.

\- Kocham cię bardziej. – Mruczy Harry, obracając się w objęciach Louisa i opiera się o kuchenkę. Pochyla się, aby złożyć na jego ustach, długi, czuły pocałunek i uśmiecha się przez niego zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tak mu się poszczęściło.

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez stukot upadającej na podłogę plastikowej, turkusowej miseczki Luke’a. Luke uważa to za bardzo zabawne, jego chichot wypełnia pokój, kiedy podskakuje na krzesełku.

\- Na dole, tatuś! Na dole! – Mówi z ekscytacją wskazując na miskę leżącą na podłodze.

\- Co my z tobą zrobimy? – Mówi Louis, śmiejąc się, kiedy podnosi miskę i truskawki, które są teraz na ziemi.

Harry pcha krzesełko Luke’a do stołu kuchennego i stawia na nim talerze z jajecznicą i tostami dla siebie i Louisa, razem z małą łyżeczką dla Luke’a.

Louis wraca do stołu z kartonem soku jabłkowego i stosem serwetek, ponieważ wie, że Luke będzie ich potrzebował.

Daje Harry’emu czułego buziaka i siada, otwierając sok. Zaczyna karmić Luke’a, dając mu małe łyżeczki i śmieje się, gdy trochę jedzenia wypada z jego buzi, od ciągłego uśmiechania się.

\- Musisz trzymać buzię zamkniętą, kochanie. Inaczej wszystko będzie ci wypadało! – Chichocze Harry, wycierając jego buzię serwetką. – Okej, Orzeszku. Chcesz trochę jajek tatusia?

Luke przytakuje i otwiera usta, pochylając się na krześle w jego stronę.

\- Jedzie pociąg! – Chichocze Harry, kiedy Luke otwiera szerzej buzię i wkłada do niej jajka.

♡

Po śniadaniu, Luke kończy ubrudzony sokiem jabłkowym, jego piżama w dinozaury ponosi największe szkody. Po zmianie pieluchy i stroju (w ulubiony outfit Luke’a, granatowy sweterek i spodenki w kolorze khaki, także ulubiony strój Louisa). Harry zabiera Luke’a do salonu i kładzie się z nim na kanapę.

Oglądają wiadomości przez jakąś godzinę, Luke śpi na piersi Harry’ego, w czasie gdy Louis myje się i ubiera.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, ubrany i odświeżony, Harry prawie zasypia.

\- Cześć, śpiochy. – Mówi Louis i siada obok Harry’ego.

\- Cześć. – Mówi Harry z sennym uśmiechem, pochylając się po krótki pocałunek. – Co zajęło ci tyle czasu? Zaczynałem myśleć, że się utopiłeś.

\- Szykowałem się, ty głupku. – Śmieje się Louis i zabiera Luke’a z piersi Harry’ego. – Pomyślałem, że możemy iść dzisiaj do zoo, skoro Orzeszek nigdy tam nie był.

\- Myślę, że to cudowny pomysł. Co o tym myślisz, Lukey Loo? – Pyta Harry, dotykając noska swojego syna, którego oczy mrugając teraz sennie, gdy chłopczyk siedzi na kolanach Louisa.

Luke, którego słownictwo wciąż jest dość ograniczone, po prostu uśmiecha się do swojego tatusia i macha rączkami w górę i w dół.

\- Biorę to za tak, w takim razie.

♡

Kiedy docierają do zoo, a Luke jest zapięty w swoim wózku, z kocykiem w ręku, do Harry’ego dociera jak wielka jest dla niego ta sprawa.

To jest jego pierwsza wyprawa do zoo. Ich syna. Jego i Louisa. I może jest ckliwy i sentymentalny, ale ma rodzinę, o jakiej zawsze marzył, z chłopakiem, którego kochał odkąd miał 16 lat I szczerze mówiąc, kiedy o tym myśli chce mu się płakać.

\- Tatuś, do góry, do góry! – Krzyczy Luke ze swojego wózka, który Louis zatrzymał przy flamingach. Harry odpina swojego synka i podnosi go, sadzając w swoich ramionach, a Luke chichocze, gdy jeden z flamingów podnosi swoją stopę (?).

\- Patrz, Louis! To ty! – Harry chichocze, stojąc obok swojego męża.

\- Ty, tato, ty! – Śmieje się Luke, podskakując w ramionach Harry’ego.

Louis uśmiecha się i przewraca oczami, kopiąc Harry’ego w kostkę.

\- Zawsze kochałeś mój ‘wiotki nadgarstek’* ORAZ fakt, że mogę przypominać flaminga, kutasie.

\- Hej! Nie przy dziecku! Dajesz zły przykład, dupku!

Louis śmieje się i bierze go za rękę.

\- Chodź, kochanie, pójdźmy dalej, zanim biedny Orzeszek się znudzi.

♡

Luke ciągnie i klepie rękami włosy Harry’ego i wydaje z siebie dziecięce dźwięki, gdy chodzą po zoo, październikowa pogoda jest idealna, ciepła i wietrzna.

Louis kupuje im wszystkim lody, trzymając również wafelek Luke’a, żeby go nie upuścił.

Jedzą słodkości w cieniu, Luke siedzi na kolanach Louisa. Podnosi wafelek, aby Luke mógł polizać i śmieje się, gdy wkłada w niego całą swoją twarz, a lepkie jedzenie jest teraz na jego nosie i brodzie.

\- Ty głuptasku! - Mówi Harry i sięga do torby Luke’a po mokre chusteczki. Luke robi miny, gdy Harry próbuje wytrzeć jego twarz z lodów i potrząsa głową, odsuwając się.

♡

Louis i Harry dowiadują się, że ulubionym zwierzęciem ich dziecka jest słoń.

Kiedy docierając do wybiegu, Luke chichocze i klaszcze w dłonie, podskakując w ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Podobają ci się, kochanie? Chodź tutaj, skarbie, podejdziemy bliżej. – Harry zdejmuje go ze swych ramion i podaje go Louisowi, który wypycha biodro i umieszcza tam Luke’a.

\- Pomachasz do nich? Pomachasz do słoni, Lukey Loo? – Luke wkłada swój mały palec do buzi i patrzy na swojego tatę z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Popatrz, kochanie, powiesz „cześć” słonikom? – Louis macha i Luke powtarza jego czynność otwierając i zamykając swoją małą piąstkę, patrząc na słonie.

\- Cześć, śłoń. – Mówi Luke i macha jeszcze trochę. Chichocze, gdy słoń unosi swoją trąbę i wydaje z siebie dźwięk i sam podnosi rączkę do nosa, unosząc głowę do góry i do dołu, naśladując go.

Śmieje się, gdy inny słoń wydaje z siebie dźwięk i powtarza czynność ponownie, ściskając swoje usta i dmuchając przez nie powietrzem. Harry patrzy na Louisa i śmieją się razem nad tym, jak uroczy ich synek jest, całują boki jego główki w tym samym czasie.

♡

Po późnym obiedzie docierają do sekcji zoo, gdzie można pogłaskać zwierzęta i Luke jest całkowicie zauroczony kozami.

Harry pcha jego wózek w kierunku zagrody z kozami i Luke klaszcze w ręce, gdy są coraz bliżej.

Odpina swojego syna z wózka i niesie go do ogrodzenia, gdzie można je pogłaskać i nakarmić. Wrzuca kilka funtów do maszyny wypełnionej kozim jedzeniem i wsypuje Luke’owi na dłoń garstkę karmy.

Harry patrzy jak Luke karmi małą kózkę i uśmiecha się, kiedy Luke zaczyna wydawać kozie dźwięki. Odwraca się do swojego męża, który obserwował wszystko stojąc za nim i obejmuje go ramieniem w talii. W chwili, gdy nachyla się po krótkiego buziaka, Luke krzyczy głośno. Siedzi teraz na ziemi, jego twarz pokryta jest świeżymi łzami i zawodzi głośno, próbując wykrztusić z siebie – Tato! T-t-tato! T-Tatusiu! – Pomiędzy szlochami.

Harry pędzi do niego i od razu bierze go w ramiona, jego twarz wykrzywia się w obawie, gdy jego syn nadal głośno płacze, a jego rączki ciągną za kołnierzyk Harry’ego.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? Wszystko w porządku, Orzeszku, możesz powiedzieć tacie co się stało? -

Louis jest obok, masując kółka na plecach Luke’a, żeby go uspokoić.

Luke podnosi swój mały palec i Harry marszczy brwi, gdy widzi małą, fioletową rankę, która zaczyna się przy paznokciu Luke’a.

\- Czy koza cię ugryzła, kochanie? - Luke kiwa głową i szlocha trochę bardziej, pytając o swego tatusia.

\- Jestem tutaj, kochanie. Jestem tutaj, Lukey Loo, już dobrze. - Louis bierze Luke’a z uścisku Harry’ego, gdy ten się odwraca i wyciąga do niego ręce. Louis całuje czubek głowy synka, która ukryta jest teraz w jego ramieniu. Louis mruczy do niego cicho, kołysząc do delikatnie, aby go uspokoić. Całuje jego głowę ponownie, gdy słyszy jego ciche westchnienia.

♡

Kierują się razem do wyjścia z zoo, szloch Luke’a zamienia się w ciche popłakiwanie. Zatrzymują się przy sklepiku z pamiątkami i pozwalają swojemu synkowi wybrać jedno z wypchanych zwierząt, bo a.) współczują swojemu dziecku bólu, spowodowanego zranionym paluszkiem, i b.) to była jego pierwsza podróż do zoo, zasługuje na coś, co będzie mu o tym dniu przypominało.

Luke wybiera miękkiego, puchatego słonia i przyciska go mocno do swojej piersi, gdy opuszczają sklep z pamiątkami. Harry kupuje jedno ze zdjęć, od tych denerwujących fotografów, którzy krążą wokół zoo, ponieważ jest zbyt miękki, dla własnego dobra, i myśli, że to będzie przecież wyglądać ładnie w ramce na ścianie ich sypialni.

Harry niesie Luke’a przez parking i nie przeszkadza mu, gdy bierze naszyjnik Harry’ego do ust, bo hej, miał już dzisiaj za dużo emocjonalnych przeżyć. (I może Harry po prostu przesadza, ale ani on, ani Louis lubią, gdy ich dziecko jest zranione).

Kiedy Luke jest już zapięty w swoim foteliku, Harry wyciąga swój łańcuszek z jego ust (ignorując ślinę, którą jest pokryty). Bierze buteleczkę soku jabłkowego Luke’a, którą zapakował rano do jego toby i podaje ją swojemu synowi, który zaczyna pić w chwili, w której dostał ją w swoje ręce.

\- Dino. – Mówi i wskazuje na torbę, która zawiera rzeczy Luke’a. – Dino, tata.

Wyciąga przed siebie swój mały palec i wskazuje na torbę ponownie, tym razem z proszącym spojrzeniem w oczach.

Harry patrzy na przednie siedzenie, na Louisa z wyrazem twarzy, który mówi “co?” I Louis śmieje się, gdy uświadamia sobie, czego chce jego syn.

\- On chce swój plasterek z dinozaurem, kochanie. Na jego paluszek. - Harry uśmiecha się i odwraca się do Luke’a.

\- Oh, ale nie potrzebujesz plasterka, kochanie. Przecież nie krwawisz

\- Dino. – Powtarza Luke, jego twarz zaczyna się wykrzywiać.

\- Oh nie, kochanie, tylko nie płacz! W porządku!- Harry mówi szybko i wyciąga plaster z jego torby, umieszczając go na palcu Luke’a, zanim ten zacznie płakać.

\- Proszę bardzo, Orzeszku. - Mówi i całuje jego paluszek, podając mu słonia.

Gramoli się z tylnego siedzenia ich Range Rover’a i pada na siedzenie po stronie pasażera, splatając dłoń z tą Louisa na desce rozdzielczej.

Po jakimś czasie zaczyna się czuć, że jego oczy opadają i walczy, aby pozostały otwarte, ale ostatecznie zasypia, wyczerpany wydarzeniami z dzisiejszego dnia.

Louis pozwala swoim oczom przenieść się na lusterko wsteczne i patrzy na swojego syna na tylnym siedzeniu. Głowę ma przechyloną na bok, policzek opiera się na jego ramieniu.

Pusta buteleczka Luke’a zwisa teraz bezwładnie z jego dłoni i Louis chichocze z czułością, gdy patrzy na swojego męża, który jest w praktycznie identycznej pozycji.

Kiedy Louis podjeżdża pod ich dom, czuje się źle, gdy musi obudzić Harry’ego. Ale patrząc, gdy Harry próbuje być “cicho niczym ninja”, gdy Louis wnosi Luke’a do środka, już nie czuje się tak źle. Ponieważ wie, że bez niego nie dałby rady robić tych wszystkich rzeczy dla rodziców w ogóle.

(Nawet jeśli Harry rozbija szklankę w kuchni, próbując wykonywać ruchu ninja i budzi Luke’a.)


End file.
